Plan perfecto, y el novio¡?¡?
by Danny Masen Patt
Summary: Todo comenzó con una mentira, idealizando al novio perfecto, pero ¿quién es él?, y que si su familia lo quiere conocer?. Agencia de acompañantes suena a solución. Una mentira lleva a otra, ¿en qué terminará todo este enredo? TODOS HUMANOS


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama tampoco es de mi autoría yo solamente juego un poco y hago un especie de tele transportación de personajes o algo así jejeje… **

Summary: Todo comenzó con una mentira, idealizando al novio perfecto, pero ¿quién es él?, y que si su familia lo quiere conocer?. Agencia de acompañantes suena a solución. Una mentira lleva a otra, ¿en qué terminará todo este enredo?

Prólogo

La invitación me llegó un sábado por la mañana, justo a tiempo de fastidiarme todo el fin de semana. Era un tarjetón de bastante gramaje, duro, de bordes dentados, y decía así:

El señor y la señora Swan  
>tienen el placer de solicitar la asistencia de<br>Isabella y Anthony  
>a la celebración de la boda de su hija<br>Vanessa Carlie  
>con el señor Jacob Black,<br>que tendrá lugar  
>en<br>La Posada del Manantial  
>el sábado 11 de mayo a la 1 de la tarde<br>SRC

No es que me produjera un sobresalto. Una vez que se fija la fecha de la boda de tu hermana, ya no tienes que esperar a que te llegue la invitación para enterarte. Si tu madre es como la mía, las líneas telefónicas comienzan a zumbar al instante. Es muy capaz de anunciar el acontecimiento en el _Telegraph_, el _Manchester Evening News_ y, muy probablemente, en el _Correo Matutino del Sur de la China_. Por lo que a mí se me alcanza, era muy capaz de haberlo anunciado a los cuatro vientos, incluso por Internet. Decidida a que no la superase en ningún terreno su vecina y rival de toda la vida, mamá se había comprado recientemente un portátil Toshiba.

Ya hubo una buena juerga cuando anunciaron el compromiso allá por el mes de enero, pero desde aquello habían pasado tres meses en un visto y no visto; por otra parte, si hubo alguna vez una fiesta que se celebrase por los motivos más variados, fue sin duda la de Vanessa. Bastaba con escuchar a mi madre.

A Sue Clearwater, la vecina y rival de toda la vida, apenas le comunicó más que la noticia escueta:

–Ah, pues sí, se la llevó a Florencia la semana pasada... Y le pidió la mano en el Ponte Veechio. Te habrás fijado en el anillo, ¿no?

A los vecinos que de veras le caían bien les dijo:

–Bueno, claro, estamos encantados... A él le va de maravilla en su trabajo, y salta a la vista que está perdidamente enamorado...

A mí, mientras nos merendábamos una pila de palitos de _satay _recién sacados del horno, me lo contó con voz susurrante:

–...y me da la corazonada de que será un hombre bueno para Vanessa. No tiene ni un pelo de endeble, no sé si me explico. Nunca le digas que te lo he dicho, pero siempre supuse que terminaría con uno de esos muchachos endebles e insípidos a los que nunca les decía que no. A papá le daba miedo que fuese Mike: es un chico estupendo, claro, pero de poco serviría en una crisis, si quieres que te dé mi opinión. No te diré cómo le llamaba papá. Es demasiado grosero.

A la fiesta de Vanessa debieron de asistir unos cuarenta invitados. Para haberse anunciado con tan poca antelación, no estuvo nada mal. Dos tercios eran específicamente amigos suyos; el resto, familiares y amigos diversos, todos pululando encantados por el salón de la casa de mis padres, que tiene un tamaño ideal para festejos, aunque muchos terminaron por acomodarse en la cocina y el vestíbulo, qué remedio. Como en todas las fiestas que dan mis padres, el buen ambiente logrado a base de comida y bebida te daba de lleno en la cara nada más cruzar la puerta. Y tampoco eso estuvo nada mal, teniendo en cuenta el frío polar que hacía en la calle.

Por si eres una persona algo cotilla, como yo, déjame informar de algunos chismes más. De diversos amigos de Vanessa oí cosas como estas:

–¿Sabes? Es él quien le ha regalado ese vestido. En Florencia. Ella no lo quiere reconocer, pero a mí me parece un Versace. Aunque Vanessa es capaz de conseguir que un vestido comprado en un Pryca parezca de Versace.

–Me pone enferma. A mí, lo más que me ha regalado Ian es un osito de peluche comprado en los grandes almacenes.

–Ojo, yo no estoy segura de querer un tío como Jacob. No me podría relajar ni un segundo. Siempre habría media docena de cabronas tratando de quitármelo.

Vanessa, como ya habéis comprendido, flotaba sobre una rosada nube de euforia. El vestido era ajustado, negro, y tenía ese algo especial, sencillo, pero extraordinario, que huele a prenda carísima. Se entiende perfectamente que Jacob apenas retirara el brazo de la cintura de Vanessa en toda la velada.

Nadie cree que somos hermanas. Ella fue modelo una temporada (entre otras cosas: cursos de cocina, de secretariado), pero le faltaban unos centímetros para dedicarse en serio a la profesión. A mí no me faltan centímetros –mido uno setenta y cinco–, pero ella tiene todo lo demás. Una estupenda talla 38, una piel perfecta, color crema y miel, que nunca se enrojece o irrita, ni siquiera en lo más crudo del invierno; tiene una lujuriante melena de tono miel oscuro, y unos ojos color avellana con unas pestañas que se podría jurar han sido compradas en una buena tienda de cosméticos. Y una cara... Una amiga suya una vez me hizo esta confidencia:

–Siento mucho tener que decirlo, pero cuando una chica tiene ese aspecto, casi desearía que fuese una mema integral para odiarla con la conciencia tranquila.

No soy exactamente la Hermana Fea pero, con una competencia como la suya, es inevitable sentirse un poco así. Mi talla es la 40: 38C de arriba, 37D de abajo. Tengo una piel color crema, sin rastro de miel, y una melena tirando a lujuriante, aunque no del todo, de un tono castaño normal y corriente, como la de mamá. También tengo los ojos idénticos a los de mamá: unos ojazos achocolatados que, con la debida modestia, puedo decir que son mi rasgo más apreciado.

Había visto a Jacob sólo un par de veces antes de la fiesta, y, como encajaría en un catálogo de ventas por correo de hombres estupendos, fue un alivio descubrir que, la verdad, no me hacía tilín. Con metro ochenta y algo de estatura, tenía la agilidad y la fortaleza de un tenista profesional, y esa piel morena, pero no demasiado, que parece brillar por contraste con el blanco. Tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello del color de la caoba muy vieja y muy bruñida. A sus veintiséis años, cuatro más que Vanessa, era una estrella en alza, meteóricamente lanzada hacia un puesto de asesor de gestión.

–Me alegro de verte de nuevo... ¿Cómo te trata Londres? –me preguntó, cuando por fin me pude acercar a la feliz pareja–. Espero que el tráfico no haya sido infernal.

–Bastante infernal, pero da lo mismo. –Había ido en coche y había llegado tarde–. En fin, ¿qué voy a deciros? Enhorabuena y todo eso... Creo que deberíais habernos advertido que nos pusiéramos gafas de sol antes de mirar el anillo.

Era un conjunto de diamantes con muchos megakilates, no tan desmesurado como para parecer un puño de hierro brillante de los que usan los matones –sus dedos no lo hubieran soportado–, pero las piedras despedían un brillo azulado que te cegaba.

A Vanessa se le escapó una risita de complacencia y culpabilidad.

–Fue una extravagancia espantosa...

Él aún la rodeaba por la cintura, dando a entender ostensiblemente que «ella es mía».

–Cariñito, a estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor. Si hay una cosa que debes hacer...

–Lo has hecho todo como es debido –dije–. Directamente sacado del manual del perfecto romántico. En Londres, los hombres de tu estilo son ya una especie en vías de extinción.

–Bella, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así? –balbució Vanessa–. ¿No te llevó Anthony a un restaurante de lujo nada más conocerte en una fiesta soporífera?

–Sí, potencial no le falta –dije a la ligera–. Mientras no le dé por pedirme que le cosa los botones de las camisas, puede que lo soporte hasta el día de San Valentín.

A Vanessa se le escapó otra risita.

–Señal inequívoca de que está loca por él –susurró a Jacob en un aparte escénico–. Si aún lo estuviera un poco más, ahora mismo diría que están pensando en dejarlo cuanto antes, para no tentar al destino.

–Cariñito, el destino es para los perdedores –dijo Jacob resueltamente–. Si quieres conseguir algo, hay que ir a por todas y lograr que suceda.

Cuando pude estar a solas con ella durante un minuto, algo más tarde, el alcohol consumido sólo vino a incrementar su brillo.

–Es que no me lo podía creer –barbotó feliz–. Nada más llegar me llevó a ese puente precioso, y allí estábamos con la puesta de sol, cuando de pronto sacó una cajita del bolsillo... Fue como un sueño. Después, de vuelta al hotel... –Me llevó a un lado y me habló con un hilillo de voz–. Durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes, prácticamente lo único que llevé fue el anillo.

–Y una sonrisa enorme, seguro.

–Seguro. –Siguió susurrando, conteniendo a duras penas la risa–. Nunca he conocido a nadie que me ponga como él me pone. Nunca he tenido que decirle «la mano izquierda un poco más abajo», ¿sabes? No sé si me explico.

–Serás guarra... –le dije con severidad.

En realidad, pensaba: «Tendrás suerte...»

–No es extraño que camines como Clint Eastwood.

Durante la hora siguiente me dediqué a escuchar a escondidas infinitas conversaciones. No lo pude evitar, por más que lo intentase. A un par de amigas de mamá, del club de golf, les oí:

–... Cuidado, yo siempre he dicho que es una pena que la hermana menor sea la primera en casarse. Bella ya debe de rondar la treintena, y a las chicas se les hace más difícil con los tiempos que corren. La mitad de los chicos son unos maricones.

–Trudi, se supone que no deberías utilizar ese lenguaje. Además, tengo entendido que Bella está saliendo con alguien. Me lo dijo Renee: al parecer, un banquero. Esperaba que esta noche viniera con él, pero debe de ser pronto para las presentaciones en familia.

En otro grupo de amigos de Vanessa oí decir:

–¿Es que el tal Jacob no piensa soltarla nunca? Lleva toda la maldita noche pegado como una lapa a su cintura.

–A ella seguramente le gusta. Tengo entendido que apenas se levantaron de la cama en sus cuatro primeros fines de semana. Me sorprende que no se haya ido a vivir con él. Claro que con tanto polvo va, polvo viene, ella ha pillado una cistitis. Repugnante...

–Caramba. De todos modos, si se trata de una buena dosis de sexo y desenfreno, yo siempre estoy disponible.

–Venga, a ver si maduras de una vez. Y deja de mirarle las piernas como un papamoscas. Como trates de clavarme la escopeta por la espalda a las tres de la mañana, sabré con quién estás soñando.

A eso de las nueve y media abrí la puerta a alguien que llegaba tarde.

–¡Rosalie! Ya pensábamos que no vendrías.

–Hola, cascarrabias –sonrió–. Hacía tiempo, ¿eh? Venga, déjame entrar, que hace un frío del demonio. Vengo caminando desde El Oso. Me ha entretenido Emmett McCarty; me dejé liar y fuimos a tomar una copa rápida, que al final fueron tres y una partida de billar. La verdad es que ya estoy un poco achispada.

–Y yo también –respondí contenta.

El Oso estaba a menos de un kilómetro. Rosalie Hale, antigua amiga de colegio, vivía a cuatro casas de la nuestra. Había pasado casi tres años en el extranjero, de modo que últimamente apenas la había visto. En Navidad se fue a esquiar, así que ni siquiera entonces estuve con ella. Bajo ese halo de rizos rojizos y dorados, tras esa inocente cara de ángel que se ve en los cuadros más sentimentaloides de la época victoriana, Rose tenía un ramalazo de perversidad risueña. A veces le daba por las chaladuras, pero daba gusto reírse con ella.

–¿Te alegras de haber vuelto? –le pregunté cuando entró en calor.

–Aún no estoy segura, pero mi madre está loca de contenta por tenerme en casa. Incluso me plancha la ropa. ¿Qué tal Anthony? –añadió muy sonriente–.Vanessa me lo ha contado todo.

–Me extraña que le quedara algo por contar. Mamá se lo ha contado con pelos y señales a toda la región noroeste de Inglaterra.

Se echó a reír.

–¿Lo has conocido a través de esa cosa... como se llame?

Con eso de la «cosa » se refería a Recursos Humanos Aristos, que tenía veinte sucursales en Londres y en el sureste, de las que se suponía que yo estaba al frente de una. Aristos no era un nombre que aspirase a tener exactamente connotaciones «pijas». Pronunciado «Aristoss», al parecer, significa «lo mejor» en griego antiguo, lo cual no deja de ser un chiste si se piensa en algunas de las personas que se sometían a nuestras pruebas de lengua y matemáticas.

–En fin, supongo que Jacob es de lo mejorcito que hay por ahí –dijo señalando a los invitados estelares–. O poco debe de faltarle. No es de extrañar que tu madre parezca el gato que acaba de pescar al pez de la pecera.

Más tarde, cuando la gente empezaba a marcharse, oí que alguien preguntaba:

–Bueno, ¿y para cuándo es la boda?

Había que ver la cara que se le puso a mamá. Radiante, gloriosa, envuelta en una guirnalda de sonrisas resplandecientes.

–Todavía no han decidido la fecha concreta, pero estoy segura de que será pronto...

Y eso me lleva al momento en que la invitación cayó sobre la alfombra por la ranura del buzón. La acompañaba una nota:

Todo esto va a ser un follón terrible, apenas tenemos mes y medio para organizarlo todo, la verdad es que tengo que quitarme unos kilos antes de pensar siquiera en qué voy a ponerme, pero hemos tenido mucha suerte con la cancelación. De veras me gustaría que Anthony pudiera venir. Tenemos muchísimas ganas de conocerlo.

Con cariño, a toda prisa,

Besos

MAMÁ

Y un beso de parte de papá, claro.

Dejé la invitación en la repisa, desde donde me miraba con aire siniestro. «¿Y bien?», parecía decirme en tono acusador. «¿Piensas resolver este lío, o qué?»

Mamá me llamó por teléfono esa misma noche.

–Podrás venir con él, ¿verdad, cariño? He hablado de él prácticamente a todos, y no quisiera que me fallaras por nada del mundo, ¿en? Leah Clearwater todavía sale con ese tal Quil Ateara, así que he tenido que invitarlo, claro. Me sigue pareciendo un timorato, pero mejor así: razón de más para hacer un poco de ostentación.

–Mamá...

–Sí, ya sé que suena un poco malvado, pero Sue no deja de darme la lata con que si Quil tal, que si Quil cual... A esa mujer la voy a matar el día menos pensado. Oyéndola hablar, cualquiera diría que un simple abogado de empresa es un cruce entre Dios y Mel Hudson...

–Gibson, mamá. Mel Gibson.

–Tú ya me entiendes. Por favor, dile a Anthony que nos encantaría que viniese... Es imposible que tenga un compromiso para ese mismo día. Con seis semanas de antelación... Si te tiene cariño de veras, estoy segura de que estará encantado...

Al cabo de un minuto de perorar de este modo, le dije con debilidad que sí, que estaba segura de que le encantaría ir, que sí, yo estaba estupendamente, todo estaba estupendamente, que diera recuerdos de mi parte a papá y a Vanessa, hasta pronto, y colgué.

–No quiere que yo le falle: quiere que cumpla con mi parte –dije–. Deja que me ría.

Alice, mi amiga, compañera de piso y consejera sin sueldo me miró como otras veces: Dios del cielo, no tienes remedio.

–Dios del cielo, no tienes remedio –dijo de hecho–. ¿Por qué no le das calabazas y acabas con este lío?

–¡No puedo _hacer eso_!Antes, tendría que mentalizarme, pensar en un motivo absolutamente irrebatible, que explicase por qué hemos dejado de ser compatibles.

–A mí se me ocurre uno excelente –dijo–. La muerte se considera, por lo general, un punto final perfecto para una relación engorrosa. Di que lo mató un atracador por sus tarjetas oro.

No me importa decirlo: semejante muestra de insensibilidad me dejó consternada.

–¿No te parece que sería un tanto desagradecido, después de lo mucho que lo he utilizado sin vergüenza de ninguna clase?

–Trágate el sapo. Hazlo la semana que viene: rápido, limpio, sin dejar el menor resquicio a una reconciliación. A una boda no puedes ir con un cadáver.

–Es que un asesinato así sería como una tormenta el día de la boda –apunté–. No me apetece ser una aguafiestas, ni que todo el mundo se compadezca de mí. Además, ¿cómo voy a ingeniármelas para dar la impresión de que tengo el corazón partido si en realidad me sentiré agradecidísima? ¿Te imaginas a alguien en mi situación diciendo «pásame otro vodka doble y, de paso, al mejor amigo del novio»?

–¡Pues entonces piensa en algo! –Suspiró como si dijera: me tienes hasta las narices–. Mira, odio decir que ya te lo dije, pero _lo hice. _Si te dio por inventarte a un novio perfecto, sólo para que tu madre dejara de darte la lata...

–¡No fue _del todo _un invento! –maticé.

–Eso no son más que tonterías. –Me sirvió un tercer vaso de Jackdaw Ridge–. Tú te lo inventaste, pues deshazte tú de él.

Bien, quisiera comenzar o terminar mejor dicho este primer capítulo, con una gran aclaración, como lo menciono al principio, esta historia no es de mi autoría simplemente me he dado a la tarea de adaptar esta gran trama transportando en ella a los grande y conocidos personajes de la escritora Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y me gustaría que dejaran su comentario, critica, duda o sugerencia en este botoncito de abajo que dice REVIEW…

Saludos a todas y gracias por leerme… les aseguro que la historia les gustara más conforme vaya avanzando, pero necesito saber sus opiniones. Si veo respuesta positiva de su parte tengan por seguro que a manera de lo posible subiré capítulos, tengo planeado subir uno por semana, solo si están de acuerdo y dejan un Review haciéndomelo saber.

;)

PD: Una vez que haya subido el último capítulo, para lo cual aún nos falta mucho, les revelare el nombre real de la trama y el de la autora. Tun tun tun tun… (((misterio))) XD


End file.
